


It's Never Too Late To Say I Love You

by Kaida_Daygona



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliborn: Enter, Doomed!Dave, M/M, Sadstuck, based on Caliborn: Enter, based on update, dead!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaida_Daygona/pseuds/Kaida_Daygona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As it says in the tags, just a short fic based on the update which is Caliborn: Enter</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Never Too Late To Say I Love You

You had all died. You’d thought that would be that.

Death wasn’t so bad really, it was actually very peaceful. You’d finally met everyone like Karkat, including people you hadn’t even known about before. You’re bubbly nature had allowed you to make lots of new friends.

And you’d gotten to meet Dave. Several Dave’s actually. There was a lot of Aradia bots too, and to your understanding that’s because she was a time traveler as well.

You had come to like death. No more worries of Sburb.

Or so you thought.

That burst of light had shattered you’re false reality. Everyone saw the sarcophagus immediately. Everyone could tell it was bad news.

Then a being emerged in another flash of light, looking like something from a nightmare. Which was what this was now.

He rose above everyone like an evil conductor with a baton in hand.

You looked toward Dave, you’re mouth slightly agape. Dave looked back toward you, his own mouth scowling slightly. 

That was probably one of the most negative reactions you’ve ever seen on his face.

Then, who could only be Lord English, the demon you’d heard about from the others who’d died after you, raised his baton and you felt yourself being pulled up, toes scraping against the ground until you were completely airborne. You look down; watching the ground slowly disappearing and knowing there is nothing you can do.

You swivel your head to meet your blank white eyes with familiar worn shades.

Smiling sadly, you hold you hand over towards Dave, “I’m glad we finally got to meet Dave, I don’t know if I ever said that,” you say. Dave reaches over to clasp your hand tightly. The motion keeps you two together as you continue to rise slowly into the air.

You look around, seeing everyone else is also in midair.

You see yet another blinding light building up from Lord English and as you look back towards Dave, he gives you an irony free sad smile back at you. “Yeah me too Egbert,” he replies quietly, gently tugging you towards him into a tight embrace.

“You know, I’ve always unironically loved you,” he says, leaning forward to meet your lips. You let your blank eyes slide shut and press into his kiss, now desperate for the only moment you will ever have together like this.

You feel the first pulses of energy sink into your very being. As you pull back to look at Dave one final time, you feel yourself coming undone.

“Dave, I’ve always lov-“you start to say, but you disintegrate into the surrounding light, feeling as though you’re falling into oblivion. Your vision turns to blinding white.

Then finally darkness consumes everything.


End file.
